De nosotras y para nosotras
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una breve historia MiyuKona en el que Miyuki llega con una gran sorpresa para su esposa... Está embarazada. Oneshot.


Hay que ver que apenas subí un OS MiyuKona y ya tengo pedido para más. Esta pareja fácilmente podría volverme millonario si Fanfiction permitiera que quienes escriben allí perciban alguna ganancia monetaria. En fin, no los molesto más y les muestro esta perlita que les tengo.

 **De nosotras y para nosotras**

Miyuki llega a casa un poco nerviosa, y es que no estaba segura de qué decirle a su esposa. Por algunos días había estado presentando algunos episodios físicos y hormonales bastante fuera de los acostumbrados, cuyos síntomas se reflejaban en vómitos, antojos y cambios poco comunes en su estado de ánimo. En un principio a su esposa le había parecido algo entretenido tener que lidiar con esos bruscos cambios, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que era necesario hacerse un chequeo médico para entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Y así es como acabó Miyuki, haciéndose un examen médico para entender lo que le estaba pasando. No es que fuera una visita al médico de lo más maravillosa, pero a Miyuki le parecía un alivio que en esa ocasión no fuera al dentista a quien viese.

Ya habiendo entrado en casa sin emitir sonido alguno, Miyuki se dirige al sofá directamente y echa un vistazo a los exámenes que había recibido luego del tiempo de rigor para la espera. Todavía no se lo podía creer. De pronto parecía que había sido muy repentino, pero a la vez le hacía pensar que la vida era demasiado hermosa para devanarse los sesos en tonterías, y por ello era sencillamente tomar los pequeños momentos y disfrutarlos al máximo. De pronto la casa, su esposa, cada recuerdo, cada amistad hecha, todo parecía adquirir una gama de colores más brillantes y hermosos, infinitamente más alegres, y no pudo evitar suspirar con ligereza, esperando a que su esposa apareciese.

─ " _Me pregunto qué dirá en cuanto sepa de esto"_.

─ Llegué a casa ─ la puerta es abierta por Konata, la esposa de Miyuki, y esta se levanta del sofá para recibirla con un fuerte y cálido abrazo ─. Wow, veo que esta tarde vienes con muchas energías, Miyuki.

─ Oh, Konata, es que no te imaginas la noticia que tengo. Es algo tan grande que no puedo evitar emocionarme y abrazarte cuando te veo.

─ Pues realmente debe ser grande e importante para que me lo digas así ¿De qué se trata?

Miyuki decide no poner más preliminares y busca a paso ligero el sobre para mostrárselo a Konata. La peliazul mira con curiosidad y abre el sobre para ver lo que en él estaba contenido. En un principio no comprendía lo que señalaban los resultados, pues a diferencia de Miyuki, ella no había estudiado medicina, así que no comprendía todos aquellos confusos términos. Sólo cuando llega al final del informe médico se percata finalmente de lo que Miyuki realmente le quería decir, y sus ojos se abren como platos mientras su mandíbula se caía al no haber reacción en sus músculos.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices de esto, Konata?

─ Miyuki… Dime que esto que veo no es el mejor sueño que he tenido en todo el año. Es demasiado genial para que nos esté pasando ─ a Konata le empezaba a costar respirar mientras seguía mirando los resultados médicos.

─ Así es, Konata. Estoy encinta. Estoy esperando un bebé. Nuestro bebé ¿Qué opinas al respecto? ─ dice Miyuki con la emoción empezando a desbordarla.

Konata suelta repentinamente el sobre y se lanza sobre Miyuki. Lo primero era lo que más acostumbraba hacer, que era enterrar su rostro entre los pechos de su mujer, y luego la besa en los labios repetidas veces sin soltar para nada el abrazo. Miyuki estaba roja a más no poder, pero indudablemente feliz de ver que Konata recibía la noticia de buena manera.

─ Ni yo misma me creía que tuviera tanta buena suerte como para lograrlo, pero he aquí la prueba de que los milagros sí se dan, y es nuestro milagro ─ Konata se agacha un poco para estar a la altura del vientre todavía plano de Miyuki y pasa sus manos con extrema delicadeza ─. Todavía no me lo puedo creer. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y aquí está. Nuestro bebé. Y ahora toca esperar a ver cómo crece esta pancita, además de otras ciertas partes ─ esto último lo dice llevando su mirada al busto de Miyuki.

─ Se te nota muy entusiasmada, y me alegra mucho que así sea ─ Miyuki toma ambas manos de Konata para besarlas una por una ─. Sé que será un poco pesado apoyarme de ahora en adelante, pues será la primera vez que seamos madres, pero te prometo que haré lo mejor posible.

─ Lo sé, y también sé que lo harás muy bien, Miyuki ─ Konata sonríe ampliamente, recordando sus días en la preparatoria ─. También yo daré lo mejor de mí para que tú y nuestro bebé estén en perfectas condiciones. Esta misión es una en la que no puedo echarme para atrás, sin importar los riesgos, los peligros y los poderosos enemigos que pretendan amenazar nuestra felicidad.

─ Jejeje, Konata, tú nunca cambias, sin importar los años que pasen.

─ Vamos, Miyuki, que tampoco han pasado tantos, si apenas hace unos meses que terminamos la universidad, así que todavía tenemos mucho por delante, aventuras que nos esperan, secretos que aún aguardan por ser descubiertos, momentos felices que debemos vivir…

─ Tienes razón. Esto apenas empieza para nosotras, y me hace feliz saber que seguirás a mi lado para afrontar este nuevo cambio en nuestras vidas. Te amo, Konata.

─ Y yo a ti, mi dulce oppai… digo Miyuki, jejeje.

Miyuki no evita reír, sabiendo que Konata había errado a propósito simplemente para añadir un poquito más de alegría el momento. Era todavía difícil de asimilar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría. Ambas iban a ser madres, y estarían seguras de que juntas iban a hacerlo excelente. Solo quedaba esperar hasta que su bebé naciese, y empezar a pensar en un bonito nombre.

 **Fin**

* * *

No sé ustedes, pero este OS se me hace un poco al viejo corte de los viejos fanfics, si es que han leído los OS que se han hecho antes de mi llegada a Fanfiction. En todo caso se me antoja placentero hacerlo, y espero que les haya encantado la lectura. Sin más que decir, nadaoriginal fuera.

Hasta otra


End file.
